One More Day
by Sugar Orion
Summary: After Naboo, Qui-Gon wants one more day. (a/u)


Title: One More Day   
Author: Zenna   
Rating: G   
Archive: Well Sure! All press is good press!   
Feedback: Please…please…I'm dying…   
Summary: After Naboo, Qui-Gon wants one more day. (a/u)   
Warnings: Slashy. Sucks if you don't like it.   
Disclaimer: If Lucas' creations were mine, then I would be rich. Instead I'm stuck with my crap. This is what you get when you stay up till 1:00 am, and listen to sappy country music. Sigh… 

* * *

  
Last night I had a crazy dream   
A wish was granted just for me   
It could be for anything   
I didn't ask for money   
Or a mansion malibu   
I simply wished for one more day with you   
-Diamond Rio 

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn reluctantly, yet purposely, pulled himself from the dream. He sat up in bed, drawing calm, even, breaths. He had to stop this endless cycle of regret. The cycle that had started when...when he had lost Obi-Wan. 

Oh, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon ran a hand through his graying locks, and sighed. 

For the past two months he had been torturing himself with thoughts of regret. The thoughts became dreams, where everything was perfect. Where Obi-Wan hadn't died. And where Qui-Gon wasn't so blind to his feelings. 

He thought back to that last moment, where he had been given his chance. Last words, as Obi-Wan lay in his arms, mortally wounded by the Sith's saber. There was no fear in those green-gray eyes, only sorrow. 

Qui-Gon could still hear the words. 

_"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan had said, as Qui-Gon propped him up, after killing the Sith alone. _

"For what, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked softly, focusing his energy on Obi-Wan's wounds, hoping beyond hopes they were healable. 

"For not being everything you wanted of me." Obi-Wan's words left Qui-Gon speechless. He stared into his Padawan's eyes searching for a response. 

"But you have been, Obi-Wan, and so much more. If this is about Anakin then..." 

"No," Obi-Wan answered. "It's not. Master, I'm sorry." 

His Padawan's last words to him had been an apology. He knew. He knew about the agony that was to come. He was so smart. So bright. So beautiful. 

Qui-Gon buried his face in his hands. Why hadn't he seen it? 

"Master, I'm so sorry." 

His head lifting lightly, realizing the words weren't just a memory, Qui-Gon looked up to see Obi-Wan standing across the floor of his room. Qui-Gon blinked back tears at the sight of the blue toned Obi-Wan. 

"It is I who is sorry, Obi-Wan, sorry for hurting you. And not saying so many things that I should have." He saw Obi-Wan smile lightly at him. 

Obi-Wan stepped forward a little. "I hear them now." 

Qui-Gon was by him in a second, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you, so much." 

"I know." Obi-Wan replied. 

"What I'd give for one more day, Obi-Wan, one more day. Just to hold you, the real you, and have what I know I've missed." He paused. "You can't do that, can you?" 

"If I could, Master, I would. But I can't. Because," Obi-Wan drew away from the embrace, and met Qui-Gon's eyes. "Because, after one more day, that would just leave you wanting for another. Let me go, now. There can't be another day." 

Qui-Gon looked on, "Not for me an you." 

"Just...just for you." 

"I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan." He whispered, drawing Obi-Wan close again. 

A whispered, 'I know' was left in his ears, as Qui-Gon realized he was alone again. 

* * *

**One More Day   
Diamond Rio**

  
Last night I had a crazy dream   
A wish was granted just for me   
It could be for anything   
I didn't ask for money   
Or a mansion malibu   
I simply wished for one more day with you   
One more day   
One more time   
One more sunset baby, I'd be satisfied   
But then again, I know what it would do   
It'd leave me wishing still for one more day with you   
One more day…   
First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl   
I'd unplug the telephone, keep the T.V off   
I'd hold you every second   
Say a million 'I Love You's   
That's what I'd do   
With one more day with you   
One more day   
One more time   
One more sunset baby, I'd be satisfied   
But then again, I know what it would do   
It'd leave me wishing still for one more day with you   
One more day   
One more time   
One more sunset baby, I'd be satisfied   
But then again   
I know what it would do   
It'd leave me wishing still for one more day   
It'd leave me wishing still for one more day   
It's leave me wishing still for one more day with you   
One more day… 

End 


End file.
